thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finley and the branchline
Finley and the brancline is the 9th episode of season 1 of The Stories Of Modern Sodor. PLOT: Thomas is having a race with Bertie on his branchline, when he is derailed in an accident with a trailer being pulled by Trevor the traction engine. Thomas is sent off to the steamworks, and Finley the GE 44 ton shunter is approached in the Knapford yard by Sir Topham Hatt. "Finley, you are needed on Thomas's branchline." Sir Topham Hatt. "Oh, for what sir?" Finley asks. "Thomas has been in a terrible accident, and I have chosen you to be his replacement." Sir Topham booms. "But sir, who shall manage the yard here?" Finley asks in a worried voice. "Your 45 ton and 80 ton relatives shall do it." Sir Topham Hatt booms. "Yes sir." Finley says. Finley heads to the siding at Thomas's shed where Annie and Clarabel are, and buffers up to them. Finley waits until they are coupled on. "You are set." Says the shunter that coupled the two coaches to Finley. "Alright, time to set off to the branchline." Finley says as he blows his horn and heads off for the branchline. Finley is moving steadily along the branchline, when he is stopped at a level crossing where he meets Terence the tractor. "Hi, I'm Terence. I'm a tractor." Terence says as he putts along the level crossing. "Hello, I'm Finley. I'm a 44 ton diesel engine." Finley says chipperly. Terence clears the level crossing after a few seconds, and Finley pulls away for the station to pick up his passengers. Finley stops at the station, the passengers get on, the guard closes the doors to the coaches, an the station master blows his whistle telling Finley that he can go. Finley blows his horn and starts. Finley finishes his passenger run with Annie and Clarabel, when he is approached by a station master. "Finley, you are needed for a passenger run to Anopha quarry. Take Victoria along with Annie and Clarabel." The station master says in a serious voice. "Yes sir." Finley replies. Finley pulls out with Annie and Clarabel, a man on the platform leads Finley to where Henrietta is. Finley buffers up, and waits until he is coupled on. "Alright, set." Says a shunter. Passengers board the 3 coaches, and the guard blows his whistle. Finley blows his horn and pulls away for Anopha quarry with the 3 coaches. "It is a pleasure to be with Finley, he has such nice manners and treats us so nicely." Annie, Clarabel, and Victoria all say in unison. "Why thank you girls, I am flattered." Finley replies to the compliments of the coaches. The ride goes smoothly and the 4 make it to the quarry with the workmen. After the workers get off, Finley goes on another passenger run on Thomas's branchline. When Finley stops at Ffarquhar station, he is greeted by Bertie the bus. The passengers get out of the coaches and get into Bertie. "Hello, I am Finley, I am managing Thomas's branchline when he is gone." Finley says. "I am Bertie, I am taking these holidaymakers home." Bertie replies. 2 hours later, Finley is finishing a passenger run, when the stationmaster approaches him. "I need you to leave these coaches on the siding by this station, Thomas is returning from the works." The Stationmaster says. "Yes sir." Finley says. Finley shunts Annie and Clarabel on the siding by the station, and leaves for Knapford yard. That is the end until next episode. Category:Thomas Fan Adventures Category:Thomas and Friends Fanon episodes